w h a t do I do w i t h you?
by missmurderesque
Summary: He promised her he would be back, she was the only one that could understand him after all. Marriage, a child, all these were notions he kept in mind when he came to Konoha again; yet, he could have never imagined that another one would be able to turn all that upside down and force him to reevaluate his decisions. Torn between a promise and his own heart's desire, ironic, no?
1. Chapter 1

_Before I start this story, I would like to make some things clear. This is fanfiction, so take it as it is._

_I don't care about what pairing you stand for, because this is a canonxoc one, so I have the right to do what the f I want._

_Most importantly, I re-made this old story, well, got the permission to, since Naruto ended and everything_

_so I had these great ideas in mind. Just bear with me. This will take place after the so announced movie, from the small spoilers I've seen and things I heard_

_so before the last chapter of Naruto where every pairing happens. There will be a point when I will go after the last chapter too._

_But that will take some time, since I'm only at the beginning now._

_Read and review please v uv _

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>WHAT DO I DO WITH YOU?<strong>_

_**• • •**_

_**FIRST CHAPTER - THE SHINOBI AND THE WAITRESS**_

He promised he would return.

He knew that. _She knew that_. They both knew what was to come once he returned to the village and meet face to face once again. After his so called redemption, she sighed and dreamed of the day he would touch her again –this time over other body parts, not her forehead. They had met even during the time when Naruto rescued Hinata, after he rescued his lover and her cousin from the claws of a dangerous man –Sasuke was there; he helped thoroughly , and even then, she could feel the sparks flying in her stomach, their eyes meeting, gazes locked. It was out of this world. She knew that once he would return, he would be all _hers_ to enjoy. And truth be told, she hoped he knew this as well.

Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of the famed slaughtered clan, did return, but it wasn't like in fairytales, he didn't sweep her off her feet while riding a white horse, dressed in his knight armor –oh no, quite the contrary; he became the same old Sasuke, the one that would frown upon things, wrinkle his nose, judge with just a glance of his cold eyes and mostly avoid any type of direct affection from her. That wasn't a problem, she didn't expect him to warm up to her all of a sudden, they did just reunite after so many years, right? Love needed time to bloom, grow, be nurtured.

She didn't catch on to it until very late; months, if not a year or two passing until she discovered everything and acted upon her worst fears and impulses. And boy did she regret it to this day.

* * *

><p>It was an unusually cold day in Konoha and Haruno Sakura walked by Uchiha Sasuke, on their way from training in the woods, the silence pressing upon their very chests as their feet padded on the wet dirty road. The air was refreshing, especially after it rained down on them. Sakura wore a smile, large and bright on her pretty pink lips, green eyes lingering affectionately over the raven haired man. His onyx eyes stared up ahead, distracted within his own thoughts, lips pressed in a thin line while the ebony strands stuck to his forehead and framed his face. His pale skin was beautifully radiant against the wet clothes, the pinkette only wondering how it would look against her own skin if possible –a discreet chuckle escaped her lips then, rosy cheeks aflame at the naughty little thought.<p>

**"Sasuke-kun…"**she broke the silence, the onyx hues turning to glance at her shortly before returning to the road dully. **"Where are we going?"** a question that shouldn't have bothered him, but by the tense shoulders and the sideway dart of his eyes, she realized she must have irritated him somehow –oh, how she wished he would open up to her already and let her all in; mind, body, soul…she wished so badly to have it all. **"To eat."** he muttered almost unsure if he should have answered her question. He didn't know she wanted to tag along, follow him to this place, he just went on his usual path, a path that became so familiar that he could already feel his heart thundering in his chest at the very thought. **"That's a good idea! I was hungry anyway,"** the pinkette chirped from behind him, his jaw tightening and eyes narrowing for a fraction of a second. He never brought anyone to this place before, he surely didn't find it comfortable to let Sakura know of this place either –what if he would be discovered?

He knew some time ago that he indirectly promised her something –he knew all too well what the woman must have understood, what his intentions truly were. For him, it seemed to be only Sakura, the only woman that stuck to him and his ideals, the only woman that supported him, that forgave and forgot his actions in the past –that helped him redeem himself. However, he could have never imagined that his whole world, universe, being and mind would be turned upside down in a second by another. He could have never hoped to feel that sudden adrenaline rush, adrenaline that didn't come from fighting, but from the rapid beating of his heart, slamming painfully in his chest, his stomach turning and flipping, his mouth going dry and his head feeling lighter at just a glance of those perfect baby blue eyes.

He didn't say anything back, he only frowned lightly at how twisted his decisions were, how unsure and insecure he felt –_vulnerable_ even; it wasn't a feeling that the Uchiha met with all the time. Only when he went to that place, to that familiar place and spent hours stealing small glimpses of those baby blues, that gentle and kind smile that could brighten up the entire village. He wanted that smile to be only his, he wanted to be the only one to see that smile, to see how her eyes would lighten when she laughed, how her button nose wrinkled when she didn't approve of something or even how she would chew on her lips when she would be concentrated, sometimes even sticking her tongue out to help with that process.

He could only admire from a distance, watch how sublimely out of place she was compared to the dull atmosphere inside that restaurant. The rest of the walk was silent, Sakura sometimes chuckling to herself and eventually trying to catch his hand within hers. But her hand wasn't the one he yearned to hold, as rude as that may have seemed and he always dodged it in some way…by '_accident_'; he knew she was getting irritated because of that and as he predicted, she finally gave up.

The smell could be felt from outside, filling their nostrils with the dazzling scent of food being prepared, laughter being heard from within and as soon as he opened the door and stepped in, they were also welcomed by warmth, soaking their cold bodies as they proceeded to take their seats near a window. He secretly glanced around, eyes searching for the blonde curls and short figure, after those marvelous eyes of hers that kept peeking into his very soul with just a tiny glimpse. He avoided her eyes more than often, wanting to keep the magic of her curious gaze imprinted in his heart but too afraid to show her the scars from his own –he was afraid that she may see him for who he really was –a killer, a murderer, someone that people gossiped about when he walked by, someone that is feared for the power that he holds within his very eyes, the mirrors to his torn-up soul. His _disgusting_ soul.

The soft noise of footsteps broke his train of thoughts and he finally saw her, relief and slight giddiness just washing over his body like a warm shower. His heart felt as if it will implode, his mind went blank and his palms were getting sweaty – the usual reaction only she could get out of him by just her presence alone.

**"It's very nice and cozy here, Sasuke,"** his comrade breaks the silence, making him snap his eyes towards her, realizing he was staring blankly and stupidly after the goldie locks. His gaze was enough to make Sakura grin from ear to ear and she immediately picked up the menu and scanned through the pages. He didn't need a menu to know what he wanted –for eating at least, because what he really wanted to try at least once was the blue-eyed waitress that was now coming towards them with her usual kind smile that just melted him on the spot. He was going to slit his own throat before he'd let that show, though.

**"What can I get you?"** her voice, it rang through his ears over and over again and he avoided her eyes once more **"Omusubi and okaka with tomatoes."** –Sakura glanced up from her menu, a bit confused, one eyebrow raised as a result, but she just smiled at the girl **"Same for me."**

**"Ah~a couple!"** the blonde female chuckled as she noted down the order, making Sasuke inevitably look at her with the intention to say no on impulse, which he did without realizing **"We're not a couple"** he spoke, almost too fast and sharply, making Sakura stare at him with disbelief. The blonde, looked up from her little notebook and to the two of them, at a loss of words **"I-I'm sorry if I offended then…I didn't meant to"** she stuttered, giving them both a little forced smile, before leaving with the order.

Sakura just glanced down at her hands, that now turned into fists and rested on her knees, clearly upset at what he just blurted out. Sasuke knew that what he said hurt his childhood team mate, but it was true that they had nothing special as of yet, and a promise made so long ago didn't quite tie them up through a contract of some kind. As brusque as his attitude may have been towards the poor woman, he couldn't afford leading her on. What if he couldn't return her feelings? He didn't exactly want to hurt her anymore than he already did in the past; he was only being cautious. Was that a crime?

**"Sakura—"** his voice was raspy, as if he was trying hard to even say her name, as if it made his throat burn with the mere mention of it, but it gained her attention. Clearing his throat, the raven haired male was ready to speak, but was interrupted when the waitress came with their order.

He couldn't react fast enough even if he saw it coming **—**the girl trying to balance the plates on her arms while a careless child ran by her and accidentally into her. The plates flew from her arms and all over him, the table and the floor, spilling okaka, omusubi and nicely sliced tomatoes all over his attire –his white attire. It didn't really matter since he already trained in these clothes, so they naturally needed to be cleaned, but the girl gasped in shock and grabbed her handkerchief from her pocket, rushing towards him and wiping the food off of his shirt. Sakura was staring in shock, the poor girl was muttering sorry over and over again while touching him in a way he never thought she would ever want to, even if it was with the intention to clean up her mess, and him, well, he was speechless, staring at her as she knelt down in front of him. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, bounced over as she moved and wiped away, her long eyelashes tickled her now rosy cheeks and her front teeth bit mercilessly on her full lips in shame.

He was never this close to her, he never got to see her so close. It felt _intimate_. It felt good and right and it ignited his insides, flames burning deeply within his eyes as he looked down at her with what he couldn't identify. But kami-sama, did it feel amazing. It didn't last long; Sakura rose up infuriated and the moment he saw her eyes flaring, he knew that the words that would follow wouldn't serve his cause.

**"How dare you?! You spill food on him? How careless are you? Do you even know who we are?"**

**"I'm sorry, m'am, it was an accident!"** the blonde spoke, still kneeling down in front of him. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to talk, he was unable to form words still, just staring at the frail looking girl as she apologized. **"I am Haruno Sakura and he is Uchiha Sasuke! We fought the fourth shinobi war and came out victorious! The least we deserve is some respect from the ones we protected!"** the pinkette continued, bashing the poor girl even if it wasn't her fault. The blonde finally stood up and it broke Sasuke's stare, making him slowly realize what was happening and coming to his sense by the high pitched yell of Sakura's voice.

**"I will bring you the order again! I will pay for it from my account, I am terribly sorry, it was an accident..."** she pleaded and left with widened eyes, jogging to the kitchen just to hide the shame on her face. The kunoichi just glared after her and sat back down with a frown on her face **"The nerve—" "Shut up."** –it surprised her, not only the cold tone, but the sharpness of his glare. He was pissed with her outburst. She had to understand that he accepted having a meal with her here because he was nice, not because he wanted to be kicked out due to her big mouth. The medic-nin just rolled her eyes and pulled her arms over her chest defensively while awaiting the new order.

It didn't take long for the girl to bring the second time, carefully walking with the dishes and gently placing them down, her smile was banished from her usual cheery expression. **"Enjoy and I apologize once again for the incident."** a bow followed the genuine apology, but it fell on deaf ears as Sasuke felt too embarrassed to look her in the eyes and Sakura completely ignored her and started eating in tense silence. She was irritated, both with the waitress and with the place, but mostly with his attitude.

After they finished, Sakura was already at the door, while Sasuke pulled out the money to pay for the meal, leaving it on the table despite the girl saying that she would pay. He knew it was an accident and he knew best how people were quick to judge, she didn't deserve to be punished because of such a trivial thing and he had no reason to be angry with her either.

Once outside, he was assaulted by his colleague **"Why did you pay? She said she would do it! She doesn't deserve any of your kindness,"** and it was so odd to hear that from her mouth, so odd that he turned to give him his trademark ice cold glare **"If everyone was to be punished for every little thing, where would I have been now?"** it didn't need an answer, the woman lowered her eyes to the ground and kept silent for the rest of the journey back to their homes.

At least he could revel in the little images that remained imprinted in his mind…he wondered if touching her skin would feel as divine as it felt when she did, or if her hair was as silky and soft as it appeared, if those blue eyes held any more mysteries hidden from him –because he wanted to find out everything about her, more than he already knew. More than it was decent to know. If fate was merciful, he would be able to meet her again. He could only hope for rain in the desert.

* * *

><p><strong>"…he paid"<strong>

It was humiliation, shame and irritation that irked her to make a plan on how to return the money to the owner. The blonde waitress, Nanami Hanekawa, after her mother's last name, was now staring at the money between her slender fingers as she sat at her kitchen table. Ceruleans narrowed and her cheeks puffed out in a pout **"I said I would pay..."** she sighed, brows knitting together as she placed the paper on the table and leaned back in her chair.

**"Uchiha…Sasuke, was it?"**

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. She needed to find this Uchiha Sasuke and return the money…she wanted to keep her dignity at least.


	2. Chapter 2

_ok, so this is the second chapter, since I got two positive reviews and I'm happy with that_

_thank you guys for the positive feedback and I'll try to update as much as I can_

_and write as much as I can xD_

_so here it is~_

* * *

><p><span><strong>WHAT TO I DO WITH YOU?<strong>

**• • • **

**IT WAS ALRIGHT**

_TWO MONTHS AGO_

"Would you like to order?" a gentle voice crept through the noise in his mind, thoughts that were so jumbled up and annoying that he just wanted to get rid of it all. Soaking locks of dark framed his pale face and the blackness of his eyes stirred at the sound. It was so unfamiliar, that tone. It reminded him why he was even here, the warmth of the place comforting his cold body from the rain outside. He was over doing it again, training so much that it hurt his muscles, yet he still felt nothing. He was empty, dull eyes and a tired soul.

Coming back to Konoha was becoming a bad idea, even if he was pardoned by the new Hokage, Kakashi, even so, he just felt something didn't suit him. He felt out of place and it made him question his decision to return for Naruto and Sakura's sake. "Mister?" that voice again, soothing him to the core as he finally raised his eyes from the piece of paper where food names were scribbled in beautiful handwriting. It was that small moment when he first laid eyes on her, that he felt different –he didn't even know how to describe the thumps in his heart when he made eye contact with the woman. His blood boiled when her curious and mesmerizing ceruleans peered into his onyx ones, almost worriedly. It reminded him of Sakura on the battlefield, when she would cast a glance similar to that in his direction, but at the same time, it was so different.

"Omusubi with okaka and tomatoes" he found his voice, steely gaze settled on her smiling face as she scribbled it down on a small piece of paper. "Right up!" she chirped and walked off to the counter and towards the kitchen. While his order was being made, his eyes would curiously gaze towards her, while she cleaned the tables, when she spoke to other customers and took their order, how easily she smiled. It was painful just watching her wear her emotions out there, knowing how many people could take advantage of her if given the chance. It angered him, her naivety. How dare she smile so easily when the world went through so much suffering? It was people like her that annoyed him, so oblivious to what was really happening. It was people like her that he would end up protecting and giving his life for.

He didn't realize he was frowning and glaring sharply until she caught his gaze and her smile faltered, shook for a bit. Her brows raised in confusion as she stopped wiping the table clean, just looking at him with that naivety of hers tingling within her baby blues. He didn't break the lock of their eyes though, not until she cowered under it and finally looked away, probably scared of him already. He felt good when she walked away and disappeared from his vision. He felt so good about himself.

"Mister, your order," that cheerful voice was toned down when she came with his order, gently placing the plates in front of him and the chopsticks close to him –close enough for her to accidentally touch his shoulder, sending a spark through his whole body and making him glare up at her and stir away from her intoxicating scent. Seeing this, the blondie fumbled with the rest of the things she needed to put on his table before keeping some distance "Enjoy the meal, mister! I'm sorry if I offended you in any way" and she bowed, his heart starting to leap in his chest when she spoke to him so directly. She called him out on his behavior.

A snarl was close to making an appearance on his face and he felt this need to harm her for making him feel in such a distressful way. When did he start caring, though? The cold hammer of rationality came down upon him and he nodded in response, choosing to just avoid this girl while he ate his food. It didn't help that she had to clean the table in front of him and while he ate, his eyes lingered towards the happy-go-lucky girl. When he was done, he slowly walked towards the counter to pay for his meal and get out of there faster, encountering the girl again, much to his chagrin. With a grunt, he placed a few coins on the counter, eyes avoiding her at any cost as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Mister!"

Calling him? Why was she calling him? He only angled his head to the side, giving her a cold glance –but all that façade was thrown away and ripped to pieces when he was met with the warmest smiles he's ever seen "Don't be so upset! Tomorrow is going to be better, I promise!" she exclaimed, his gaze steady on her for a few seconds; he turned his head and continued walking, muttering a faint 'stupid girl' on his way out.

* * *

><p>He drank his water as he paused his training, remembering the day she met her so vividly it felt as if it was yesterday. It was incredible how she managed to lure him back again and again –before he knew it, he would always drag his feet to that same place every day, yearning for her smile, yearning to be soothed by her kind voice, to see those mesmerizing eyes that captivated and bound him in ways he never knew possible.<p>

Nanami, a 19 year old civilian that worked as a waitress in a small restaurant. Her mother was still alive and her father used to be a Konoha Anbu until he died in the last war during the battle with Madara. Despite her loss, she was a cheery girl –imagine his surprise when he found that out, usually girls like her would be marked for life if they lost someone dear, but emotionally, she seemed very strong. Her file –yes he went as far as to research her –stated that she was still a genin, having gone through the academy just barely, yet having no such skills to remain long enough and become a chuunin.

There was nothing outstanding about her if he read her file, but to him, she was the biggest dilemma of his life. Onyx colored hues stared blankly at nothing, until his train of thought was dispersed by the loud voice of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yo Sasuke!"

The Uchiha only nodded, acknowledging him, before heading back to training, his friend joining him happily. Their arms were both bandaged up, a reminder of their rivalry once, a reminder that they were friends and closer than they both could have expected.

* * *

><p>"E-Excuse me! Do you happen to know about a Sasuke Uchiha, sir?"<p>

The female was in the heart of Konoha, asking people for directions to find this man. His face was familiar, she could swear she saw him more than once in the restaurant, but she never paid it any mind. It wasn't her business to butt into. He was an attractive man, but by the looks of it, he was also a shinobi –her heart burned with the memory of her father's death, reminding her exactly why even thinking of marrying a shinobi was bad; and she ran from it like a disease. Nanami only wished to find this man and give him back his money and go back home; it was her free day after all.

"Oh, why yes, I used to know his old man, bless his soul, it was such a tragedy when –"

"Where can I find him?"

A light chuckle left the lips of the elder as he pointed to his left "The Uchiha compound is up ahead, you will see the entrance, it can't be missed…there's their symbol engraved over" he explained, giving her a smile as she ran off. The old man only shook his head and laughed softly to himself "Youngsters…always in a rush,"

The old man was right, the grandiose display of the entrance within the compound of the Uchiha, now an abandoned ruin, stood tall even to this day. The symbol caught her eye like a spell and she knew she was on the right path. It would have been rude for her to intrude, so the female, after much pondering, decided to remain and wait by the gates. He would have to come out or get in at some point, no? Patience was also her strongest quality –so she patted her white dress and glanced down at her sandals thoughtfully. Today was oddly nice outside, the chilly air having left and the sun having taken the dark clouds' place, naturally, the young woman decided to enjoy the day and celebrate it by wearing a dress with her freshly braided blonde locks draping over her shoulders. The money was grasped tightly within her palm, heart pounding with nervousness? She had no reason to be nervous.

She couldn't help it though. He looked like a strong man, cold and serious all the time. Maybe that was why she felt this way. A little sigh passed through her lips and she kicked a small pebble away, before glancing up at the almost clear sky. "Well then…"

* * *

><p>He didn't go to that place today, it was her free day so he didn't have any need to be there. The training was done when the sun started setting and with small steps, he walked towards his home –or what he used to call home, now an empty and cold building that only gave him bad memories.<p>

Imagine his surprise when he saw the girl near his compound, waiting there without even faltering. The gentle breeze blew through her soft curl just slightly and with the warm glow of the setting, she seemed so out of place but so perfect just there, waiting for him. He didn't realize he stopped walking to gawk at her, until she finally noticed him and turned to face him completely, with a trace of a smile gracing her lips. How long has she been waiting? Closing his mouth, his feet started moving bravely until he was just a few feet away from her, just standing there, staring her down with his unintentionally icy glare, void of any emotion to the outside. She had no idea how his heart leaped in his chest when she gazed into his very soul.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" she knew his name? How did she-? Replaying the yesterday scene in his mind, he mentally cursed Sakura for slipping his name out. "Yeah." He replied curtly, wasting no time. He already knew everything about her, after all.

"I…I, uhh…" her bravado was gone and she glanced away "I came here because-" "I'm not interested in you." He muttered out of the blue, surprising her for once, watching as her eyes widened at the statement. It was his defensive mechanism, he didn't want to be vulnerable to her in any way, so placing the boundaries was important. "N-No!" she squeaked as he turned towards the gates ignorantly. "I'm not here to confess! I'm not—I don't…like…you..." she trailed off, probably realizing that she was sounding pathetic.

"I just want to return the money to you! You didn't have to pay the meal, I specifically said not to! I wanted to repair my mistake, so please take it back!" she blurted everything out in a display of her bravery, bravery that she had no idea where she mustered from. He looked so intimidating and emotionless, it almost discouraged her, made her body want to run far away from him.

It stung him. She knew exactly where to it, whether it was intentional or not, but probably not, she managed to give him a hard blow in his chest. He turned with a look that was meant to make her back down, but she shut her eyes tight and outstretched her hands towards him, her palms harboring the money he had left on the table yesterday. He looked at her unfazed, unimpressed and most of all, irritated. "Go home" he dismissed her with a cruel tone that she quickly noticed and opened her eyes.

"Uchiha-san, please accept it! If you don't then—"

"Then what?" he challenged her acidly, turning to glare at her sharply, getting fed up with this already. As much as he enjoyed her very presence, she was making him feel light-headed and if this continued on more, he didn't know what he would do to her. Surely not hugs.

"Then-" it seemed as if her breath was hitched when he looked at her that way "Then I will follow you until you do!" and as stupid as that sounded, he couldn't help but raise a brow at her almost amusedly as he pushed the gates open and stepped within his compound. The blonde kept to her word and hurried after him.

"I don't understand why you don't want to accept it,"

"Because I don't" he put it simply, so simply that she frowned defiantly and ran in front of him, in a poor attempt of stopping him "Please! I gave my word and said I would pay, it makes me feel-" "I don't care." he interrupted her with that rigid tone of his, making her lips press in a thin line with eyes almost begging. He avoided her eyes, they were dangerous to look into, because he could get lost in them easily. Stepping past her, the Uchiha continued to walk to his own house, the blonde hot on his trail "Uchiha-san!"

"No."

He was infuriating! Her footsteps continued on as he made his way by the abandoned houses in the compound, a silence so tense that it made her skin crawl. She looked around herself almost amazed at the enormity of the area, her voice lost for a moment as she followed him in awe. It wasn't until he was in front of his house that he finally stopped and she walked right into his back, losing her balance and stumbling back with a soft 'umf'.

"Go away now, you're irritating." he spoke, his back turned to her still before he walked up the wooden stairs and slid the doors open. It was enough to make her snap back to her senses, about to follow him again, into the house. He stopped when he heard the padding of her feet on the stairs and just glared down at her "Do you have a death wish?" –why couldn't he get rid of her? He didn't know she was so persistent and while he was content with finding something else about the waitress, he couldn't help but feel just a bit alarmed by it as well.

"No." –was she mocking him? His eyes narrowed and he came one step back, being a few inches away from her now, making her look up at him with what he could determine as being forced courage. However, he didn't have the chance to say something, before her eyes darted behind him and peered inside the available view inside his house –a complete and total mess.

"You don't have time to clean, do you?" she suddenly asked, taking him by surprise, making him spare a glance behind him before glaring down at her with his lips pressed in a thin line. Her eyes brightened just under his sight, as if she just made a discovery so important that she couldn't keep it only to herself.

"I will clean!" –it took him a few seconds to comprehend what she was saying. "I will clean and cook! You don't have time right? You're a shinobi! My father was gone a lot from home and I know he never had time to clean or cook, so mom always did it! You must be on missions often and you don't have time either, so I will do it for you! I will never pester you with accepting the money back, so please, at least accept my offer! It will surely make me feel better and it will benefit you as well!" she spoke with such passion that it was endearing and set him aflame. What she said was true, he did need to clean all the house again, but he never got the chance or the patience…and asking Sakura was out of the question.

She did have a good point –and that meant she was smart enough o come with a middle-ground solution. Another thing he learned about her today.

With a grunt, he turned away from her and walked inside, leaving the doors open. It was his silent way of accepting her offer, which she understood immediately and smiled brightly, knowing she could pay her debt in a different way, but still pay it. Her working schedule was flexible too, and she had enough time to clean, cook, wash and be back home before he'd even notice her!

She walked in and looked around, observed and made notes on what she needed to clean certain areas. There was dust and mold, time having claimed the house as its own. When she believed she saw enough, she turned to the Uchiha standing behind her with his arms crossed and gave him a grin "I will start tomorrow morning if that's alright with you," she spoke as she made her way back to the entrance "I can show myself out," He didn't say anything, just watched her closely as she passed by him and down the stairs. Before he closed the doors, she twirled around, making the white dress she wore push up a bit to give him a sight of her creamy lower thighs, that smile still imprinted on her face.

"Thank you Uchiha-san!"

He was caught in that moment forever. Even when she walked away and was long gone, he still stared after her, mesmerized by her, his chest stinging in unknown ways. He was amazed how he managed to remain so collected in her presence, when all he was urged to do was to push her up against the wall and make her his. The very image of her remained in his mind and lingered long after he went to bed, keeping him awake and restless while his mind was assaulted by millions of thoughts.

He only realized he felt strongly for her after two months of going to that place. Two painful months in which he tried to figure out just what was wrong with him. Now he knew, he knew all too well and he didn't want to invite that weakness in his heart, he didn't want to let her engrave her portray in his heart or try to even bring down his tall walls that he built for so many years. No. She wouldn't tear them down, he wouldn't let her.

Yet, the thought of her soothed him, it brought him this euphoric sensation. He was allowed to toy around with these emotions of his and see what they could do, even if just for a bit, right? He could entertain his mind and body with her memory, with every little detail of her being, no? It was alright if he didn't show it.

Yeah. It was alright.

A ghost of a smirk played languidly on his lips as his eyes tiredly closed. It was alright.


End file.
